The District 4 Girls
by HeyThereCastiel
Summary: District 4 isn't what everyone thinks. Sure we have the training centers for tributes and the Capital gives us a few luxuries, but it's not as glamorous as you'd expect. We have our poor and starving, and we have those just trying to get by. Marina is just a poor fisherman's niece, and Brooke is a merchants daughter. They never expected to save each others lives.
1. Prologue

_Okay, here's the prologue for my new story. I'll try to update soon! It's kinda bad, but I hope you enjoy!_

In District 4, it seemed that all anyone cared about was fish. There were always so many people walking into my store asking for hooks, bait, or most commonly, the netting that made my parents' shop one of the few successes in my district. None of them actually once even bothered to pay attention to the socially awkward cashier, only occasionally to ask my name, or to see if my father was in the back. That's what made the fisherman's niece so unique.

She busted into my store one night, 3 minutes before closing time. The girl was tall, adorned in all black clothes in the style that the poorer of the district usually wore. Her blonde hair was a wild mess, and her face was a light pink color. It was obvious that she had been running for quite some time to get here.

"Where.. the hell.. is that netting?" The girl managed to spit out in between all the panting.

Taken aback, I fumble for the correct words to say. "Its.. um.. I have it back here in the back so people don't try to steal it?" I silently scorn myself for once again failing at speaking.

Having gained back her breath, the mysterious girl had begun to pace around the cramped shop. She turned her head to give me a look of exasperation. "Oh come on, you can do better than that. I'm here to buy this netting everybody in town is absolutely raving about, and I assume you have some kind of cashier dialogue you're supposed to give me. Make it good," her voice rang with a hint of amusement at the sight of my lack of social capability.

"Welcome to the..." my voice fades out when she just sighs disappointingly.

"Now that was just sad," she waits for a second then grins suddenly. I can almost see the light bulb above her head. "Here, you be the customer, and I'll be the cashier." I give her a confused look and the girl proceeds to push me out from behind the dusty register and pulls me to where she once stood, then walks back around to behind the platform. She puts on an abnormally charming smile and begins to speak.

"Welcome to Seashore Fishing Supplies, would you like to buy some netting? The Super Pro netting has been quite popular lately and for good reason," she run in the back for a second and I almost run after her because no one is supposed to be back there but before I can do anything she comes back with the Super Pro netting. She comes up to me and holds out part of the net for me to feel. "This net will last 10 times longer than an average net and is laced with a secret incense that fish find irresistible. It was made by the mysterious Inventor, at least that's the name on the label," she stops smiling for a moment but then slyly grins. "Do you know who the Inventor is, for real. I'm really curious and I'd love to meet the genius who came up with this netting design."

I stared straight into her blue eyes with a dead expression for a good 10 seconds and then burst into laughter. "Then today's your lucky day, you're looking at her," I say with a grin.

The girl's jaw dropped so low I thought it was going to hit the cash register.

"Hold on a second.. you? Really? Of all people? Are you kidding me? A shy teenage girl is the Inventor? Are you...what even... and here I am, barely able to spear a fish." She looks shocked, but again, still amused. It's like everything could be seen as a punch line to her. "I'm Marina," the girl says, "and I am now dying to know who you are."

"Brooke," I reply, "and I don't think it would kill me to get to know you."

It turns out that Marina is a fisherman's niece. "Nothing special," she always says. I for one know that's a complete lie. Marina would end up being the most important person I'd ever meet in District 4. She's my best friend, and I'll never leave her side.


	2. Chapter 1

_Oooohhh another update! I'll post again soon, but thanks for reading guys!_

The Morning

It was still dark out when I woke up, which was pretty normal considering I fish for a living. Although I could tell I slept in because the sky was a dark blue instead of black and there were no stars. For a naive second I wondered why my uncle hadn't woken me up and then I remembered. Today was The Reaping. I sat up in my cot and sighed. Another two kids would be sent to their deaths today, one of them could be me, or worse, Brooke. We were both 15, her name was in the reaping 4 times, mine was in it 16 times, the whole food-for-your-name-more-times-in-the-reaping bowl-thing was popular among the poor fishermen's children like myself and most of my friends.

I got out of bed and careful not to wake my aunt and uncle, who were sleeping in the only other room of their small cottage, got dressed and left the house. As I meander through the slums of District 4 where most of the fishermen and their families live (so at least 2/3rds of the population), I think of The Reaping. The whole thing is rigged to pick children of poor fishermen and then the strong Careers will volunteer for them. But District 4 doesn't have that many volunteers anymore, and for the past couple of years all I've seen are slum children going in, except for the occasional merchant's kid or volunteer. The tributes centers are still prospering though, I guess some kids lose their nerve at the last minute.

"Hey," I look up to see I wandered out of the slums and out to the beach not too far from my house. Brooke was sitting in the sand and staring out to sea, waiting for me. We always sat on the beach and talked on our days off, although we didn't used to. I went and sat down next to her, the sun started to rise over the ocean sluggishly, like it wanted to take its sweet time. Summertime was always hell by the sea, the mix of humidity and constant heat made everyone and everything slow and tired. Of course that just gave us all more of an excuse to go swimming!

"So here you are again," Brooke smiled at me but then it faltered. She had a question on her mind, the same one she's asked since we were 12.

"How many times is your name in today?" Her expression was worried like always, concern in her eyes.

"It won't be me," I wrung my hands nervously. I could lie to myself all I wanted but almost every year it was a kid from the slums reaped.

"How many?" If Brooke was anything it was persistent.

"16," she sighed and stared back out at sea. The sun was making some progress in rising, it was about one fourth of the way there. "Listen to me, even I do get picked, you have to promise me you won't volunteer," Brooke suddenly looked up at me and glared. I laughed at that and looked down at my worn black clothes, black was the cheapest color of clothes to buy in District 4, that's why most of the slum kids wore it. "Even if I do get picked, which is a big if, someone else might volunteer for me."

"That's rubbish and you know it, we haven't had a volunteer in a decade," I kept the amused look I usually wore around Brooke.

"You still have to promise me. Come on, be realistic, I'd have a better chance of surviving in the Arena and you know it."

"Not true!"

"Merchant life has made you soft. I'm charming, fast, I can fish, I can hide. You're well fed, socially awkward, scrawny."

"Don't hold back," she grumbles and I chuckle under my breath.

"You catch the drift," for once in my life I got a serious expression on. "Promise me you won't volunteer," Brooke looked away from me and glared at the water silently.

"Fine," she finally said without looking at me, "I promise." I knock her in the shoulder with my shoulder playfully.

"Always so serious, lighten up, we have the day off! Neither of us is going to get picked, so don't twist your seaweed in a bunch," she laughed at my sad joke. I looked up to see the sun had fully risen and from its place in the sky I knew our time together had to end. "We have to go get ready now, I'll see you there right?" Brooke looked over to me and smiled. We both stood up and I grinned at her shortness compared to me, I was almost a head taller.

"Of course," and we both went our separate ways. The reaping is at 9 A.M here, they stagger the times for them so you can watch all the Reapings but really only people in the Capitol can do that.

When I got home my aunt and uncle were waiting for me, both of them already cleaned and dressed. My uncle was tall like me, about a head taller, and he had this professionalism that made it impossible to joke with him. My aunt on the other hand was a lot like me, she was always smiling and neither of us could ever sit still for long. She radiated youth and energy and it made everyone always ask if she was my sister, even if she was in her early thirties. Both of them looked like me, blonde, fair and tall, wearing black most of the time, and we were all stubborn.

My aunt had laid out a plain black dress for me to wear after my bath. She was dancing around the house like always, making flour out of tessera, stopping every 5 seconds to pick up a piece of trash that was lying around. "Do you like the dress?" She asks when I come into her view.

"I still think it was impractical to buy that thing, Sara." My aunt frowns at Uncle disappointingly.

"She needs at least one dress, Salton. Marina is still a young lady after all, and she can't very well go to the reaping in a dirty black shirt, holey jeans, and dirty boots, now can she?" My uncle just sighed in defeat and Aunt Sara grins in victory.

I check in and go to find Brooke. The reaping is in front the Justice building like every year, and while empty space before it is big so is our population. Only the children and Peacekeepers can fit, the rest of the population has to watch from screens around the corner off fish storage warehouses. "Marina!" I turn to see Brooke running towards me in a light blue dress.

"Hey, don't you look fancy," I say catching her in a hug. "Ready?"

"We're not kids anymore, I don't need you to take care of me," I raise my eyebrows and she laughs. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go." We stand next to each other in the crowd of 15 year old girls as the video from President Snow plays. After that we're directed to Claudia, the Capitol escort send every year to pick the names out of the pick glass bowl. This year she was in a scarlet dress and had a straight red wig with red heels.

"Let's start with the girls," she says like every year in her Capitol accent and walks to the glass bowl on my right filled to the brim with folded slips of paper. Claudia unfolds the first piece her hand touches and walks to the microphone. "Marina Fisher," 50 heads turned to me at once. My eyes grow wide and I make my way to the middle isle between the boys and girls where the Peacekeepers are waiting to escort me to the stage. 16 slips in a thousand, it's impossible. Quickly I mask my surprise and fear as I walk up the stairs and stand beside Claudia.

"And now for the boys," she smiles and walks to the other bowl, digs for a second, then comes up with a piece of paper and walks back to the microphone. She unfolds it and clears her throat, "Maxwell Bass." Heads turn to a scrawny boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he's definitely older than me,17 or 18, and taller. He was wearing a black button up and semi-clean jeans, a slum kid. Slowly he walks up to the stage, trying his best to not look scared. Claudia smiles, "I present you the tributes if District 4," She says and holds our wrists in the air. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, but they're necessary sometimes. Be sure to follow to find out what happens next, and I love ya!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Goodbyes<p>

Quickly Maxwell and I were escorted into the justice building by expressionless peacekeepers. I was shoved in a room alone and the door locked behind me, it was time for goodbyes. A few minutes later the door burst open and in came a sobbing Aunt Sara and a stone Uncle Salton. I stood up and my aunt runs into my arms practically tackling me but I stay up. Choking on her own tears Aunt Sara keeps telling me how sorry she is and how it's all going to be ok. I let her cry for a few minutes before I gently push her back and walk over to Uncle Salton. We have on the same expression, hard as stone.

"I know you hate me missing work, so I'll try to be back soon," my voice breaks at the end and my uncle grabs in a bear hug. Uncle Salton rarely ever showed emotion except to scold me but when I pulled back his face was tear stained.

"Just come home," that was the first time I had ever seen my uncle look weak. At that moment peacekeepers came in and took them out, the last thing I saw of them was a flash of blonde hair before the doors closed. My eyes burned from that scene but I knew I couldn't cry, the train platform would be crawling with cameras, and I refuse to look weak. I also knew who was coming in next, and how hard it would be to not cry.

* * *

><p>The only thing thought that was racing through my head was no. No no no no no no no no no no. My usually distinct thoughts were turning to soup. This can't be happening, not to her. Not Marina, it can't be. This can't be real. I look down in shock after she and Maxwell are led off the stage. Grabbing my arm, I pinch the long scar on my forearm that I gained from our encounter with the peacekeepers years ago. It hurts, but the reality around me is incomparably worse.<p>

I was going to volunteer if she got reaped, I was planning on it. Until I realized that I would put her through far harsher pain, forcing her to watch me die. Instead, it is I who might have to watch her death.

I already see people around me leaving, some in tears, and most in anger, assuming that we were going to lose yet again to another career district. My black flats were still planted on the ground, though I felt myself begin to sway in disbelief. My best friend had just gotten reaped for the Hunger Games. My best friend..

The stern voice of my mother popped into my head. "BROOKE SPRINGS. You are a lady, pull yourself together! And get your head out of those books, we need more netting to sell." Although her voice still grated my ears, it did the trick. My brain shook into focus. I had to find Marina. Grabbing the hems of my dress, I run as fast as my legs can carry me to the Justice Building, gaining some odd looks from strangers. Normally, my face would turn bright red, but I was preoccupied with finding the goodbye rooms. Finally, my feet skidded to a stop in front of a pair of marble doorways, with peacekeepers on each side of them. Recognizing the flash of blonde hair and black clothes entering the room on the left as Marina's Aunt Sara, I regain my composure and attempt to act normal. I walk to the now closed door and verify who I am to the peacekeeper with the clipboard. He tells me to wait here until the first party is released.

I notice that I'm the only one in line for Marina, while the other kid, Maxwell, has two teenagers outside his door, a strawberry blonde girl and a dark haired boy. I recognize them from school. Turning back around, I continue to wait to see her once again.

After a few more minutes, Marina's aunt and uncle are escorted out of the room by a peacekeeper. I see tears on both of their faces, which isn't a big shocker to me. Finally, the door opens again, and I find myself running into the marble room.

Marina is in there waiting for me, her blue eyes that are usually so full of confidence are filled with pain that she can no longer stop from surfacing. I run into her arms in a giant hug, knowing every second with her may be my last. This also means I have to get to the point.

"Marina I'm sorry," I manage to get out. No tears have come to my eyes yet, but it's hard for me to speak. She looks down and starts wringing her hands, the nervous habit she's had since she was younger. I've only seen her do it in times of great stress, as she tries to mask any emotions whenever possible.

"You and I both know the chances of me getting out of this fox hole are slim," Marina says, wearing a grim expression. "I just want you to know that.."

"No," I interrupt, staring at her intently. Don't give me that crappy last night on Earth speech Marina, it never does anyone any good in my books, don't you remember?" That brings back memories of me reading to her on hot summer days at the beach, when she could get time off. "Listen to me, you've got to win this. You're intelligent, far more so then you give yourself credit for. You can fight, you can strategize, and you can survive." She looks at me, a bit more hope in her eyes. "Marina, I have faith in you. Come back to me please, I don't know what I would do without you." I choke out the last few words, and my voice breaks.

For the first time in a long time, I see a tear run down her cheek. Marina buries her face in my shoulder, even though she's a few inches taller than me. "I can't do it," she whispers, still clutching onto me with an airtight grip. It was hard for me to see her like this, she was always so light and happy.

"Yes, you can." I was crying now. I stroked her hair like I stroke my little sister's when she can't sleep. "You of all people can get yourself out of this mess. It's what we've been doing for years now, isn't it? Just imagine I'm there with you, like it's just another adventure. Marina I'll always be with you."

One of the peacekeepers guarding the doors burst into the room. "It's time," he said in a gruff voice. In a hurry, I yanked off my jade necklace.

"Take this," I said, and thrust it into her hand. "Remember, you'll never be alone."

The peacekeeper yanked my arm and started pulling me out of the room. The last view I had of Marina was her erasing any tears that might've fallen, trying to harden her expression. She was staring at me, with a face that only I knew meant she was panicking, and continued to grip the necklace. Then the doors shut behind me, and all I could see was marble.

* * *

><p>I stroked the necklace in the car on the way to the train that would take us to The Capitol. It had a plain black string but at the same time it the stone looked real. The color reminded me of the ocean, in it's dark green color and the way it swirled like two waves fighting.<p>

Next to me Maxwell's brown eyes were red and puffy. He kind of looked like me, except for the hair and eyes and he definitely looked like a slum kid.

"We're here," Claudia chirps and we get out of the car. Just as I expect the platform is crawling with cameras, so I hold my head high and ignore them. But being the way I am, I can't resist. Right before we all board the train I do something I'd never thought I'd do.

I flash the cameras a charming smile and wave enthusiastically the second before we crawl on the train.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey, sorry about the hiatus. I'd like to announce that I'm co-writing this with my friend Alice. The Marina chapters are hers. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The Mentor<p>

The second we got on that train and walked into the first car, I wondered if dying was worth this luxury. One glace at Maxwell and I knew he was thinking the same thing, after all we were both slum kids. The car we walked into was covered in delicacies like cakes, coffee, anything I had ever wanted to gorge on was in this room.

"No luxury was kept from you, after all The Capitol spares no expense when it comes to it's tributes well-being," Claudia sighs when she enters, finally returned to her normal comforts. Of course I didn't care about that now, swiftly I grabbed a cupcake, a cinnamon bun, and a slice of apple pie before sitting next to Maxwell who already had his deserts. That's when our mentor walked in. Finnick Odair.

He's smirking already, I think I hate him. Finnick comes over and stands in front of the table Maxwell and I are sitting at. "Well, aren't you two cozy?" I had always been comfortable with people, and when I glance at my fellow tribute I can tell he's the same way. Our mentor sits down across from us and takes a closer look, like he's wondering if we'll live long. "You two seem like such dainty dolls, I really hope you have some real skills," I glare at him and he can tell. Finnick grins at me smugly. "Well Princess, do you have any skills other than smiling and waving?"

Quickly I compose my expression and resist the urge to claw his eyes out, reminding myself that he's here to help. "I'm good with a trident and a net." Finnick changes his gaze to Maxwell.

"What about you Maxwell?"

"It's Max, and I'm the same way. Who in District 4 isn't?" I think of Brooke who couldn't spear a fish if her life depended on it.

"I'm guessing you're both from the slums?" We nod and he sighs. "Well at least one of you seems to have a few social skills," and with that Finnick Odair stands up and walks over to a table of liquor. After pouring his drink he turns back to us. "Well, you two are stuck with me as your mentor. There are a few other victors going to the Capitol this year but not many wanted to deal with the pale, skinny tributes."

"Thanks for the bode of confidence," Max said sarcastically. "Any advice that will help us survive?" Finnick narrowed his eyes at Max and got really close to him.

". Listen kid, I'm the only person in this world now that is trying to help you. Show me some respect," he said in a low voice. If Finnick was trying to intimidate Max, it worked. When he pulled back I saw Max gulp and look down. "Ok, when you two get to the Capitol, I want you to smile and wave for the crowd," he turns to me. "Shouldn't be too hard for you, Blondie," I glare at his back as he leaves the room.

"Well, he's kind of a dick," I look to Max who's glaring at the spot where Finnick was standing. I move so I'm across from him and he looks at me with those brown eyes.

"So how old are you? 17? 18?" I ask him curiously.

"18. And I was so close to being out.. How old are you?" I smile at him.

"15." A few hours later we all watch the recap of the Reapings. All is as expected, Careers from one and two, the rest are just scared kids. Most of them look older than me but I did see a boy from District 8 that couldn't be older than 12. After that I tried to sleep, but I've suffered from nightmares since the whole incident.

_"What did you do?" I practically begged her, nearly on my knees with tears in my eyes. Brooke's expression was blank as she tugged at the strong hands constricting her upper arms. Her forearm was bleeding steadily but she didn't seem to care at all. The Peacekeepers were emotionless as they started dragging her away again and that's when she broke. Screaming and doing everything humanly possible to get away from their iron grip but it wasn't working._

_"Wait!" I cry out practically gasping as I ran to them. "Wait!" But this time they didn't stop, this time they just dragged her away with blank faces._

I wake up in a cold sweat, my eyes burning from tears. It wasn't real, It wasn't real, that never happened. I keep telling myself that, and it's technically true, but only partially. I sigh and look out my window to see the sun starting to rise and I get dressed and walk out of my room. When I get to the dining car I see that there's an assortment of breakfast foods everywhere and I pack a plate with eggs, pancakes, and bacon. After that I look up to see Max isn't too far behind me and when I sit down he sits down across from me. We eat in silence until Finnick comes through the door, ignoring the food he takes a seat next to Max.

"Morning, your highness," he says to me and I roll my eyes. "Tonight is the tribute parade. That means the second we get to the Capitol a prep team is going to come and take you somewhere to well, prep you for your stylist. Just do yourselves a favor and don't resist," I can see Max about to say a sarcastic retort but I shoot him a look and he holds his tongue.

"We can do that," Finnick nods to me and then leaves the car. A few other victors come in and get breakfast but most of them leave with their food and none of them even look at us. For a split second I'm angry at how they've already decided we're going to die but at the same time, looking at us I can't blame them. I recognize a few of them from past years but most of them are a lot older than me or even Finnick and must have won their games a long time ago.

Max catches it before I do and runs to the window, with me on his tail. The Capitol is even more stunning in person than on television, with it's towering, glinting skyscrapers and blue rivers. It's not long before we're pulling into the tribute center and we pass the waiting Capitol citizens just itching to get a look at this year's tributes. I smile and wave at the people and I look over to see Max doing the same thing, and the Capitol people are delighted. Cheering and smiling at us, fully knowing we'll be headed to our deaths in less than a week. At least they haven't already decided we're dead meat. After a minute or so the train stops and Max and I are shoved into different rooms.

Welcome to the Capitol.


End file.
